


Lucky Charm

by MiraMaple



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, lottery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMaple/pseuds/MiraMaple
Summary: Itaru suggests Banri get some help from the resident Lucky Charm.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Settsu Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for swears but... meh

This game is fricken nuts.

Banri was about ready to throw his phone against a wall and crush it with a brick as he got dealt yet another rare hand in the gacha he was pulling. Maybe getting a game that Itaru had recommended to him had been a bad idea. He was having shit luck and the gacha ended today.

“Have any luck yet?” Itaru asked, peeking over his shoulder. Banri growled and put his phone face down on the table before he could throw it at Itaru. “That bad, huh?” He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Put a sock in it, Itaru.” Banri snapped, getting up and stretching. His back was a little stiff from tensing up. “I’m done with that stupid game, go recruit someone else.” He started to walk away from his phone as Itaru continued to play on his own.

“You know… whenever I have bad luck, I just have Sakuya pull for me. Why don’t you ask him to do it? Just once.” Itaru said, giving the teenager a knowing smirk. Banri stopped, acted like he was just coming for his phone, swiping it from the table and then shooting a quick message to Sakuya. He left the room, having received a message from Sakuya that he was in his room practicing lines for their upcoming play.

“Oi, I’m coming in.” Banri said, opening the door.

“Hi, Banri!” Sakuya said, climbing down from his bunk. Citron was also in the room, but Banri ignored him.

“Hope you don’t mind me asking for your help.” He said, handing Sakuya his phone with the game screen pulled up. Sakuya beamed at him and shook his head. 

“It’s no problem, I do this for Itaru all the time. I don’t know why he doesn’t just do it himself, though. It’s just pressing this right here, right?” He asked, pointing to the pull button. 

“Yep, right there.” Banri said, putting his hands in his pockets. He watched as Sakuya pressed the button and waited for the results together. It took a second, as it always does, but Banri watched as he got, not one, not two, not even three, but _five_ SSR ranked items from the gacha. “What the hell?” Banri asked under his breath. Sakuya handed his phone back to him. 

“I hope that helped.” He said, smiling brightly. Banri, dumbfounded, just stood there for a second staring at the screen. “Banri?” Sakuya asked after a second, snapping Banri out of his trance. 

“Y-yeah, that helped a lot, thanks.” He said, trying to play off his surprise. 

“Sure! If you need help again, I’d be glad to oblige. As long as it’s not during rehearsal.” Sakuya said, walking Banri out the door. 

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to come to you.” Banri said, standing just outside his door. 

“I’m going to go back to practicing my lines now. See you at dinner.” Sakuya said, closing the door with a smile. Banri continued to stand there for a second after before he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Golden fuckin' lucky charm.” He said quietly while he walked back to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Lottery Fic from little less than a year ago.


End file.
